Impedimenta
by AberforthDumbledore090
Summary: When he first asked she said yes. Now-years later-he asks her again, and she had said...no? How does he respond?


**Disclaimer: My sand castle on J.K. Rowling's beach**

A late adolescent sat lazily beside a lake, casually twirling his wand between his fingers. He pointed at a little fish that had just leapt above the water surface.  
"Impedimenta!" The fish froze momentarily, and then flopped back into the water.

"Jinxing fish, I see." The teenager turned around.

"Ah. Daphne Greengrass."

"Ah. Harry Potter." The blonde girl paused. "May I join you?"

"Why not?" Harry Potter shrugged. Daphne sat beside him.

"So. Why are you at the lake when it's a perfect summer day? Aren't Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley with you?" Harry shrugged again.

"They're on a date."

"A DATE?"

"Yep. Not exactly romantically, but not exactly friendship-ly either."

"Right." There was an awkward pause.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" Daphne asked.

Harry gaped at her. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Nope. You are seventeen, you know that? Shouldn't you be thinking about that?"

"Oh ho," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "No, I haven't, and some crazy girl my age is thinking about it for me." He pointed his wand at another fish. "Please."

"It was only out of curiosity, you know," said Daphne unfazed. "I mean, you have so many girls after you and all..." she trailed off.

"What?" Harry snorted. "Me? Right. For a stupid old scar on my forehead!" He unfroze yet another fish. "Are you going to marry any time soon?"

"Yes," said Daphne sarcastically. "I'm going to marry at seventeen."

Harry grinned. "Tuh, too young to marry."

"Right you are. I am too young to marry."

A pause.

"How about now?"

"What?"

"Are you still too young to marry?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

'Yes."

"NOW?!"

"Wait for time and find out."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The end of the year came quickly. Harry found himself saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and even to Draco Malfoy. Ernie MacMillian ran up to him and pumped his hand vigorously, Colin Creevey took one last picture of him, and he and Ginny played one last match of Quidditch.  
When Harry went into the Great Hall for the Final Feast, he bumped into none other than the famous Daphne Greengrass.

"Hey," he greeted, grinning.

"Oh, hello," said Daphne.

An awkward silence came in between them. Harry cursed himself. He always hated it when these awkward silences occurred. Daphne didn't seem to mind.

"Uh...hey, Daphne, remember our talk at the lake?"

"Our spirited conversation? Yes."

"Well...er...well, are you still too young to marry?" Daphne blinked at him, her wide, bright eyes looking straight at him. Harry managed a weak smile. He hoped he didn't sound like he wanted to marry her or anything.

"Yes." Harry threw back his head and laughed.

"But of course; seventeen is hardly suitable."

"Eighteen, actually; I had my birthday a couple of days ago."

"Happy belated birthday to you."

"It was nice meeting you, Harry Potter." Daphne's voice was dead serious. Harry tried to arrange himself so too.

"You too," he replied solemnly, and shook hands with her.

 **5 Years Later**

Harry Potter walked in to a muggle diner and sat down.

"Hello Harry."

""Daphne?"

"Long time no see."

"True, true... So how have you been?"

"I've been well. Got a job as a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Really? I never expected that."

"Not many people did."

As the time went by both ordered their food and ate while continuing their conversation. As it came time for Daphne to leave...

"Well, Harry, it's been nice seeing you. Hope to see you soon."

"Me too."

After she stood up to leave.

"Daphne!"

"Yes?"

"Are-Are you still too young to marry?" he blurted out. Immediately he knew he shouldn't have said it, because of course she would say yes...

"No," answered Daphne simply. She then left.

Harry's mouth fell open. Are you still too young to marry? No. "She said no," said Harry, amazed. "She...she said no." And, from that day on, Harry knew-he knew- he had to ask her a question soon-only it wouldn't be about if she was still too young to marry.

It would be if she would be willing to marry him.


End file.
